Justin Can't Sleep
by Yaoiness
Summary: Justin Law is having some trouble sleeping, but will it resoulte in his death? And whay might Giriko do if it does? will he care and maybe shed a tear? Or blow it off like it's nothing...


Be advised... I have **NOT** read the Manga... I know **NOTHING** about the whole Noah's Ark thingy... ... I Only know what I have read in other Fanfics ... And Wikipedia XD ... So Mah characters might (Will) be OOC...

And I also don't plan on reading the Manga... I hate it DX! Theres no happy ending like the Anime... I mean Giriko lived in the Anime! In the Manga he gets turned into a girl and dies =o=... W.T.F! And Justin goes evil... which is cool and all... but we all know what happens to bad guys... sooner or later... They die =o=... And I just could bare to read something where Justin dies! (Too many of mah fave Anime ppl have alreadly died...Itachi, Kimimaro, Haku, Deidara, Muramasa, Szayel, Luppi, Maki Ichinose, Ichiru Kiryu ... The list goes on... And they all have one thing in common... They were ALL bad guys and now there dead! :O ... So NO! not going though that Again)

And Lastly... The setting is set at the Noah ark place thingy.. XD even tho I don't know anything about it...

Oh and I own nothing~ ^o^ (On the internet)

* * *

><p>Justin Law lay wake in his bed. It was alittle past Midnight and poor Justin just couldn't get to sleep tonight. Facing the wall Justin stared aimlessly at a peculiar crack in the wall, And thought to himself, Mainly about why there was a crack in his wall, But other thoughts filled his head as well. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to the other side of the bed. Where laid a Brownish red haired man on his back all spread out and taking up more then half the bed, and if that wasn't enough he was snoring, loudly. But it didn't bother Justin too much he was very small and didn't take up much room, and he had his headphones in so he didn't hear Girio's snores. But for some unknown reason he just could not sleep! Justin let out a soft sigh and turned his attention back on the crack. He laid there staring and lost in thought for what felt like hours to Justin, Though only a minutes had pasted. But he got the most strange, uncomfortable sensation to move. So carefully and quietly he turned on his back to now stare up at his ceiling. His eyes scaned the ceiling looking for any kind of distraction for his sleep deprived mind, Till finally he found a small water stain. Justin stared desperately at the water stain, like it was going to solve all his sleeping problems. But before long he felt the uncomfortable urge to move again. So he turn to his other side to face Giriko's... Armpit. Giriko was still laying on his back with one arm propped under his head, and that arm just happened to be the one on Justin's side. It wasn't hairy or stinky (Okay it might have been stinky this is Giriko) Its just the fact it was an armpit! Justin sighed again, and flopped back over to his other side facing the wall again. He traced that crack over and over, and then 20 times over again, till he had it completely memorized. Soon though his sensation returned, but Justin merely ignored it this timeand continued eye balling the crack. A few long minutes passed and Justin could no longer look at the split in the wall. He closed his eyes tightly and chanted to himself 'Sleep, sleep please' while rocking back and forth on the Justin could take in no longer! He sat up quickly and paned around the semi-dark room, their was a faint light illuminating from the closet door. And as Justin has explained to Giriko a million times; The reason Justin keeps the closet light on isn't because his afraid of the dark, it's just that if someone was to attack him in the middle of the night (Giriko). So if the light was on maybe Justin could see them, cause Heav- ...Lord Death knows he would never hear them even if they busted the door down screaming like a manic. Then Giriko would once again laugh in Justin's face and him call a titty baby. Justin grunted at the thought and flashed a hate look in Giriko's direction, who has now since flipped over on his stomach an taken Justin's pillow and started snuggling it. Justin giggled. Looking around his room, Justin twiched onw eye at how dirty it was. Even after he had just cleaned it the previous day,<p>

'But..'

He thought 'I guess I have a certain someone to thank for that'

Justin curled his lips and twiched his closed eyes as he thought of Girikos' destructive methods of getting Gopher to get him a sandwich the VERY second he tells him or else his head would be the next thing he cut to shreds with his sawleg. (Seeing how Justin's bedside table was what was cut to shreds to demonstrated it...)  
>Justin sighed. Then it suddenly accrued to him,<p>

'Why again was Giriko even in MY room?'

He though to himself. I mean they had been together for awhile now. (Though Giriko would never admit it). But why would Giriko want to sleep in his room? He was always complaining about the way it smells (Clean?) The way Justin makes the bed before sleeping in it (He makes the bed when he wakes up too... But Giriko ruins it before it's time for bed).

'Come to think of it...'  
>Justin thought quietly to himself<p>

'Giriko has been spening ALOT of time with me lately.. way more then usual...?'  
>Justin continued pondering to himself. Till he finally realized something, and a wide grin landed across his face. He turned around on the bed to face Giriko, and blushed alittle an let out a small giggle.<br>'But' Turning his attention back.

'If my actions were so annoying to him then why is he in here?'  
>Justin questioned himself. annoyed. Him and Giriko hadn't had sex or anything THAT night. Justin blushed slightly think of the last part then sighed as all these questions filled his head.<p>

'Oh well... He's here now and theres no moving him.'  
>Justin stood up and started picking his room up alittle, he didn't have anything better to do. Trying his best to be as quiet as possible, But how possible was it for a person with blairing headphones in their ears to be? To Justin's self he was as quiet as a little mouse, but in actuality he was like an elephant in a china glass store. Yet Giriko was a very hard sleeper, apparently. Justin finished straightening the room up.<p>

'Well that didn't take as long as I hoped it would' Justin thought as he placed one and over his chin. He turned to a clock that was sitting on his desk.

'... 2:40 a.m.?' Justin signed. And looked around the room again to see if he could find something else to do while he waited for daybreak.

Seeing how it was now 3 in the morning and Justin had done everything he could possibly think of, He decided to lay back down and see if maybe (Hopefully) he could finally sleep now. Giriko had now taken his entire side beside the wall so Justin laid in Giriko's spot. But not long after laying down, Justin once again felt the urge to move. So he flipped this way, and that way hitting Giriko accidentally everytime he moved, but never heard a sound out of him. After a few more times of doing that, Justin let out one more loud sigh and flipped over on his side where Giriko was laying, only to see two blood shot eyes glaring at him. Justin squeaked and jumped back. Giriko just stared, evilly at Justin till finally

"The fuck are you doing?" Justin cocked his head in confusion.  
>"I'm trying to fucking sleep!" Giriko roared at Justin. Justin looked around, and finally answered with a embarrassed smile.<p>

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep an-" Giriko cut him with a snort

"Do I look like I wanna hear your excuses?" Giriko flashed Justin a dull, pissed look.

"W-well no, but you asked me what I was doing and I answe-" Giriko flipped over to face the wall mumbling something Justin couldn't hear (See). Justin pouted and turned over too. But was soon flipping back and forth again.

* * *

><p>Shortish I know... But that's chapter one... Hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon~^^ Hop ya enjoyed<p>

COMMENT ~(O_O)~ Or may Giriko eat your soul... XD Or Justin Which ever you want I guess... either way your like... dead olll So... yeeea


End file.
